<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2 Kids by an_nn_n</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080537">2 Kids</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_nn_n/pseuds/an_nn_n'>an_nn_n</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ASTRO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor!Moonbin, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Post-Break Up, Romance, doctor!eunwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_nn_n/pseuds/an_nn_n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moonbin and Eunwoo are high school sweethearts. Until They were broke up in university. Time, distance, makes everything crumble. When Moonbin is away for his drama shoot and photoshoot, Eunwoo is preparing to pass the bar in the med school. How about when 10 years later after they broke up, they met up accidentally in a matter of life and death...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 10 years later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from Taemin 2Kids</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Please make it through,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His BP drops again,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cut in his arm can't stop bleeding,” “His vital keeps dropping!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo looks at the commotion in the Emergency room. A stretcher was pushing and tons of people followed behind, including camera and flash. He knows it must be an important person so he helps to close the door. didn't let the flash get another picture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prepare the operating room. We need to get emergency operation now,” The doctors were shouting here and now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You! last year resident in general surgery don't you? Go! help to operate!” Someone pointed at Eunwoo and he gladly nodded and ran following them to the operation room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo is scrubbing his hand when his consular enters the room, “Good. Thank God. I was afraid when they said my residents are already here to help me. I’m afraid it's just a new resident. Thank God it's you. Can you go ahead and prepare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Choi-nim,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Cha Eunwoo. I will be helping Choi Seungcheol - nim with the operation,” Jeonghan said as the nurse put him in the operation gown and gloves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse explained the condition of the patient to him and Seungcheol, the emergency doctors also explained what procedure needed to be done. Eunwoo listened to it carefully and positioned himself beside Seungcheol to help him. That was the first time he sees the face of the patient, despite the face oxygen mask and cleaned blood, he can see perfectly who that person is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eunwoo! Back to your senses! we don't have time for your daydreaming! We’ll begin the procedures. Patients have glass fragments all over the body, the unnecessary one already cleaned by the emergency doctor. The left are probably entering his vitals organ. We’ll do it carefully, I need your focus. Can you do it? '' Seungcheol explained it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo blinks and nods, “Yes, I’m sorry. I’ll do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The procedures turn out to be harder than they thought. Some fragments really went deep to the patient’s lungs and even had one pierce to the heart. They are done after around 10 hours of surgery, after almost losing the patient in the table. Eunwoo crumbling down in the hallway just outside the operating room. He dragged himself back to the break room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good work Eunwoo. Thank you for your help,” Seungcheol gave him a cup of coffee after he went back to the resident room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo took the coffee from Seungcheol's hand but didn't drink it. “You know you are one of the best residents I have, right? So really if you need anything, you can just tell me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo nods, “Thank you, doc,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Including that patient, earlier. Do you have something to talk about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo looked at his supervisor in disbelief, “Duh, Jeonghan are psycholog, I practically learn together with him. I just know people better. So?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know who he is, Seungcheol-nim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nods, “An actor right? I've seen his face everywhere. Jeonghan likes to watch his drama on tv. Also, the reasons he got here are because he got in an accident in the movie filming. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo dropped his glance at the coffee, seeing his reflection in the coffee, “10 Years ago. I broke up with him. I broke up with him on our 4th anniversary because I didn't come to our anniversary dinner. Busy preparing for my finals, meanwhile he can take time off from his busy shoot schedule just for our dinner. I broke up with him, saying he didn't understand me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you still regret it until now?” Eunwoo nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never have any boyfriends after him. I still can't move on. I still need to seek his forgiveness,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nods, “I understand. I really gonna said you are very professional in the operation table just then,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because the operation we just did is a life-threatening operation. We lose him on the table once and I bet if we really lose him, you will be live forever in regret,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never really met him in 10 years despite living in Seoul. But suddenly I met him here, in the hospitals, and I operate him, today,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol shrugs, “Well, you know, life is funny. You never know what universe are throwing at you. Now sleep. I expect you to be ready on my next operation,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo nods, just when he stands up to bow at Seungcheol, he sees Seungcheol phone lit and finds the days are already changed. “Seungcheol-nim, do you know what is even funnier?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I help you operate him on an exact date as we broke up 10 years ago,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol chuckled, “Maybe you should meet Moon Bin-ssi in his room. You are his doctor, you got permission,” Seungcheol bid him goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo, instead back to his restroom, found himself in the VIP ward, in front of the nurse's desk. “Ah, Eunwoo-nim. Why are you here?” Haerim is a senior nurse in the VIP ward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to see Moon Bin-ssi. I am his doctor alongside Seungcheol-nim. I just want to check on him,” He said calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haerim opening the door to the VIP ward. She gestures to the second door in the right as Moon Bin's room. Eunwoo nods and walks to the room. He knocks a few times before opening the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eunwoo-ya.” Eunwoo looks up, Moon Bin’s manager is in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jinwoo-Hyung. How have you been?” He offers a smile to a person that used to be so close to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What brought you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm a resident here. I also listed as his doctors, accidentally,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinwoo chuckled, “Wow, after 10 years. you two met again for a matter of life and death,” he said, “Do you want to check him?” Eunwoo nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinwoo let Eunwoo do his job. Eunwoo is checking what he needs to do. He can see clearly despite cuts from all over the body, Moon Bin in the bed is the same Moon Bin he used to date back in their high school. He can see Moon Bin didn't change a lot, still the same handsome, maybe more well built than the high school Moon Bin. He checked Moonbin vital and the operation stitches, “I didn't see any brain damage or any additional bleeding. I think he can wake up tomorrow morning as soon as the anesthetics are off. He will be in a lot of pain. You can just call the nurse to give him pain relief. In the chart, he didn't have a history of addictive drugs so we can give him stronger pain relief if it's necessary. You should rest too Jinwoo Hyung. It's been a long day,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that the only thing you want to say to him?” Jinwoo said after Eunwoo stepped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo took a good look at Moonbin's face, “Well, happy anniversary Moonbin. Happy break-up anniversary,” he said calmly and now he really walks to the door, he will end up crying seeing how helpless Moon Bin is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After broke up with you, he never dated anyone else. He blamed himself when you broke up with him. He threw himself to his job. Accepting job after job to try to forget you. especially around this day, he will never rest. This day reminds him of how much he is a failure for you. Bin-ie never really forgets you, on the contrary, he always remembers you. He wants to be big so you can find him everywhere you go. To make sure he did well as you said on your last day,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo's shoes are glued to the floor, he wants to go out but he can't, “Thank you for bringing back Bin from his death,” from the corner of his eyes, Eunwoo can see Jinwoo bow to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he dies on me, I can't even forgive myself Hyung,” Eunwoo said and he left the room. Eunwoo is holding himself back until he makes it into his bed. He didn't need to strip down his uniform, he just let hi tears out, whispering tons of praying for Moon Bin.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Happy (break up) Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>happy break-up anniversary, love</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eunwoo wakes up because his phone is flooding with notification. His phone lights up, calls come, he sees Seungcheol's name on it. He just takes the calls right away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Choi-nim,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m in the VIP ward. Your EX BP is dropping, there is probably internal bleeding again. You take care of my operation. It is a simple operation like usual. Go to scrub,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eunwoo goes out fast, “Yes, Choi-nim,” he manages to say, “You’ll save him don't you?” to Seungcheol before ending the call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol surgery is scheduled in 30 minutes, so Eunwoo can clean himself and change into a new scrub. When he is ready in the operating room, the patient is already deep in anesthesia. It's a simple surgery to take out appendix inflammation and will be done within two hours. That's why Seungcheol can put him to his stand, the nurses ready in the room are understanding it either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Eunwoo is done he takes time to go to Seungcheol office, at least to give him the report. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seungcheol-nim is still in the VIP ward,” Said one of the residents there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eunwoo said his thanks and walked to the VIP ward, just in time Seungcheol was out. “Oh, Eunwoo. How is the operation?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Going well. The patients are back in her own room. How is he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol looks at his back, “We overlook some of the shreds so he bleeds again. I manage to take it and close it. It's fine, Eunwoo. Take a rest,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need, Seungcheol-nim. How about I will be your assistant for a day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good choice. Now we go back to my room,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eunwoo is enjoying his lunch in the cafeteria. Seungcheol is off to have lunch with his husband, Jeonghan. Eunwoo is not hungry but he needs to eat because he needs to be up for the day. Eunwoo can hear distant voices about the actor Moon Bin who is placed in the VIP ward. Some nurses are saying how handsome the actor is, the others are wondering if they can see the actor by themself. Then, a person slid in front of him, Sanha, the fellow resident but in the pediatric ward and also shared the restroom with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eating alone, Hyung?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too. Did you get a break from your supervisor? Prof Kwon isn't?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep. I just went back to check 3 kids. Eat and will be back to check another 2. Have you heard the gossip?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which gossip?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sanha leans and whispers, “Your ex,” Sanha is one of Eunwoo junior in the university, he clearly knows Eunwoo love line history.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eunwoo rolls his eyes, “Of course I know. I help Seungcheol-nim to operate him. I almost lost him on the table, and this morning too,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wah, Hyung. After 10 years so two met again for the matter life and death,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eunwoo put down his chopstick, “I ask myself too. Why did we suddenly meet in the 10th year? We live in the same city but our line just never collided. And suddenly he appears in the line of his death,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are Jinwoo Hyung here too?” Eunwoo nods, “Do you want to meet with him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I go to the VIP ward? I don't think I can,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When are you done for your shift?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At 5 pm. Why? You can take me there?” Eunwoo nods again, “Sure things, maybe I can take you there tomorrow. for my round,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Sanha really waits in front of the elevator that will bring them to the VIP ward. Eunwoo looks at him, who wears his casual clothes. “Why do you look at me like that? I’m out of my work of course I change. Minhyuk texts me that he is upstairs too. I will go on a date with him after this,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meanwhile here I am still on my scrub because I still have another surgery tonight,” Eunwoo said in flat mode.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are the one that chooses general surgery as your residency,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eunwoo takes Moonbin chart from the nurse station and walks to Moon Bin's room. One of the security who wait in front of Moon Bin's room stops him. “Why you stop me? Move. I’m one of his doctors,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I know you are. But I don't think the one behind you is doctor,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is Sanha. Minhyuk inside isn't he? He is Minhyuk's boyfriend,” Eunwoo said blandly. The security seems to talk with his mic and soon after Minhyuk is out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, Sanha is my boyfriend. He can come inside. Are you Bin Hyung’s doctor?” Eunwoo nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside the room, Moon Bin is apparently already up from his aesthetic. He looked shocked when he saw how Eunwoo entered his room. He sees Jinwoo who stays beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eunwoo sighs, “You didn't tell him? Jinwoo Hyung?” Jinwoo shrugs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Moon Bin-ssi. I’m Eunwoo. I am Choi Seungcheol-nim resident as well as be your doctor too. I’m responsible for your daily check-up. If you have anything you can just page the nurse and they will call me. Do you feel any pain? Did the medicine work or do we need to give you a stronger one? As I check in your chart your vital is starting to back normal. We can keep you for a few days and if you keep getting better you are off to go. Anything you want to ask?” Eunwoo gives him his usual smile as he treats Moon Bin as his patient.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room temperature is already cold but when no one dares to speak, it feels colder. “Thank you for the operation days before,” Moon Bin finally opened his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was my job. I am only helping Seungcheol-nim in the table,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you cry?” Moonbin asks his ex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you cry when I died at the table?” Eunwoo didn't believe it was the thing that Moonbin asked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I don't have time to cry for you,” Eunwoo can clearly see how hurt Moonbin by his eyes, “I don't have time as I try my best to help the professor to bring you back,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moonbin smiles, “How have you been? Seeing you like this I know you have a good life,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eunwoo hid his face, “I’m good. I will be taking an exam to be a general surgeon this year. How about you? What new project that did you do until it makes you lay on your deathbed,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some action drama,” Moonbin answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eunwoo looked at Jinwoo who tried to comprehend the room vibes, “You did know that Moonbin needed to rest and can't really use his body for at least 3 months right? What he did are considered major surgeries. Life will change when you have major surgeries,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Doc. I understand. I have already contacted the producer. I also have meetings with the agencies. Moonbin will have total rest for the first 3 months,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Because I don't want to see you in a stretcher in critical condition ever again,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you still want to meet me after this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eunwoo chuckled, “Just try to get healthy first. Maybe I can consider it. Also, try to not bleed again. If you feel pain or anything just tell us,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arent there where blood supposed to be? inside?” Eunwoo tried to not roll his eyes because it was considered not polite, moreover to the patient.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are already on your 30. I should know your jokes will not change, what do I expect,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moonbin smiles wide, “Did you miss it?” he asked, “My lame jokes,” he added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eunwoo chose to bow to them, “My job is done here. I will take my leave. There is a nurse on standby to help you. Please feel assure to ask their help if you need anything,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eunwoo walks to the door, just when he opens the door, he hears Moonbin calls him, “Happy anniversary Eunwoo. Happy break-up anniversary,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eunwoo said before turning to Moonbin, “You too,” and he goes out. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gossip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eunwoo make it into Hospital board because he has seen coming out Moonbin room after spending a night</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eunwoo is doing his job as Moonbin doctor diligently. Seungcheol gave him every permission to do the check up on the actor. In the spacious VIP room, they didn't really exchange stories. Jinwoo stays on the Moonbin side all the time. Moonbin answers all the questions Eunwoo throws at him. Moonbin is getting better, they already reduce the amount of the painkiller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo enters Seungcheol room, the elders are ready to go home. “Oh, you haven't got back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Seungcheol-nim. I haven't done my round for today. I need to check up last patient we operate today,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for today. Just call me if something happened and you need me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do. I’m going to take the chart from the nurse station,” and they walk out of Seungcheol room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you go to the VIP room too?” Suengcheol asks after Eunwoo picks the tablet from the nurse station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I think I'll go there for the last round before returns to my room. Is there anything you want me to tell him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naah, if what you report to me every day is the truth he probably can get out in one of two days. Tough he should be longer, the longer he stays the more money throw at our hospital,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo giggles, “I'll relay the message to his manager then,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol widened his eyes, “Don't joke around. I don't want to get scolded by the director. And I absolutely don't want to get sued by actor,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is not like that. He probably thinks that as jokes too. Don't worry,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol throws a glance at Eunwoo from head to toe, “How about you wash your face, throw some powder and lip balm before you go there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't you want to seduce your man back?” Eunwoo really rolls his eye and left his supervisor to begin his round.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo thinks he is stupid, but he did wash his face and put lip balm before entering the VIP ward. When he entered he found Jinwoo and Moonbin were in the middle of a conversation. Both of them turn their head and sigh at the sigh of Eunwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I come at the wrong time? If you still need time to discuss? I can get out for a few moments,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinwoo moves from Moonbin bedside, “No. Not like that. It's not important. You can do your job,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo nods and steps closer to Moonbin side. He did his round check-up to moonbin. Asking questions and all. “Well, I think you can try to walk tomorrow. There will be a doctor to explain and accompany you. If you like we can clean the garden so you practice walking there if you want,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you but no need. I probably can do it here or in the doctor's room. No need to do that. Do people really want to see me or what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and there are still paparazzi out of hospital. They still camp outside, I think,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin groaned, “It's just a work accident. Agency already gives out the press release. What do they need more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo shrugs, “Maybe something like if there is some idol, actress or fellow actor goes here for you. It's enough gossip to bring them money,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin laughs, “They are stupid. Why they wait for someone non exist to visit me, while whoever important to me is already inside the hospital,” Moonbin said, eyes straight to Eunwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinwoo breaks the conversation by coughing, “Sorry. It's just too smooth, Bin-ah,” Eunwoo rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eunwoo. Do you have anything to do after this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. to take a bath, change my scrub, and sleep. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to stay here tonight?” Eunwoo didn't understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I need to go back to agency, there is some meeting with drama producers, and also brand manager about Bin-ie job,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can perfectly stay here alone. I have my own room,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you choose your bunk bed instead of the pull out sofa here?” Jinwoo points out the soft Sofa in the VIP room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, we already dismissed the bodyguard outside the door. He is completely alone. What if his sasaeng can come up here,” At this point, Jinwoo is saying nonsense because first, this is a VIP ward, how can sasaeng enter here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Its ok Hyung. You can leave. I’m ok. We have call to nurse station. If anything I just need to press,” Moonbin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo took off his jacket, “Can I borrow your clothes?” he said simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin and Jinwoo look in disbelief but he nods anyway. Let Eunwoo take the clothes and go to the bathroom that is provided in the VIP ward. When he is out, Jinwoo is already out of room, Moonbin plays with his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your sense of clothing really does not change,” Eunwoo plops down in the pullout sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin looks at him, how Eunwoo wears his training pants and hoodie, a flashback of memories go to his mind, “It's comfortable,” he said at last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo lay down his body on the sofa. He can see perfectly Moonbin bed from the way he lay down. The others are still busy with his phones. Though no one says anything, the atmosphere inside is just warm. “Do you change your number?” Moonbin asks after a moment of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I never change my number,” And soon, Eunwoo sees his phone list, a contact name appears on it, a contact he never deletes but never calls either, “in case you lost my number,” Moonbin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Bin,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Eunwoo,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo never felt refreshed after 4 hours of sleep, he even woke up with his alarm, not a call from a nurse or Seungcheol. He yawns and turns to see Moonbin bed, the owner still on deep sleep. “What do I expect. Of course, he is still sleeping,” Eunwoo gathers his belongings before leaving the room since his shift will begin shortly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Eunwoo walked out of the room, the nurse in the VIP ward was shocked by his action. He is out, not in his doctor jacket but in hoodie and training pants. Morning shift nurses are eyes him, probably because night shift told them that the room occupied by Moon Bin has a visitor and they are expecting someone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Doc,” They bow to him and he just bows at them and walks to the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo's first job is, as usual, go to Seungcheol office to report. He then waits with Seuncgheol when he needs to examine the patient. At noon is the operation schedule. Seungcheol bid his last patient to examine for the last of the day and Eunwoo started to prepare the file for the operation they will be doing today. When he was out, people were lined up in the glass towards the hospital garden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is going on?” Seungcheol asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is just the actor Moon Bin is outside. He is starting his walk rehabs today. He chooses to use the garden instead of in his own room. He has his bodyguard to protect so people just see from him from afar, the glass door,” the nurse replied to him and Eunwoo rolled his eyes, “Who said he didn't want to gather attention, bitch,” he said in a low voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Nothing Seungcheol-nim. I'll just go to cafeteria to get lunch then start to prepare the operation room,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. I can smell your jealousy from here anyway,” Suengcheol tease him, “Oh, I do know the gossip tough,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo stops his steps, “What gossip?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol shrug, “Why don't you read it by yourself in the hospital gossip broad chat,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo ended up opening the broad chat on his phone in the middle of his lunch, “Hyung!” Eunwoo is startled by Sanha who slams his tray in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to talk about the gossip too? I think it's too high, I'm too lazy to scroll. Now it's full of Moonbin pic walking in our garden,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People were seeing you, Hyung,” Sanha said, to be told, it's the truth, people keep stealing glance at Eunwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What gossip? even Seungcheol-nim knows it. And I’m the only one clueless,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanha put down his chopstick, “So, the nurse in the VIP ward saw you get out from MoonBin room in the early morning, wearing hoodie and training pants. In case you don't know, there are his fans in our hospital so they give out Moonbin photo when he wore exactly same hoodie and training pants like what you wear,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo slammed his head to the table,” I just picked it unconsciously,” he groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People had been gossiping that you flirted with him. Or even you do something all night until you left with his clothes on you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo groaned again, “It's not like that. I sleep at sofa. I will not sleep with a patient that even need help to walk,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanha laughs out loud, “People then keep coming. ‘If they want to see Moonbin, you can  go to resident Eunwoo, he will take you to Bin Hyung room.’ The nurse apparently share about me going there with you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God! what the hell. How can that kind of nurse be a VIP ward nurse? I need to tell the director. That kind of nurse needs to be changed. Our VIP needs to have privacy. What if they sell that kind of information outside. Its bitch,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanha smiles, “Already done that. Maybe you don't know because Seungcheol-nim patients are a lot. But the director already put him on rest and the one that changed to VIP room is the senior one. The one that will be very loyal to the hospital,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Sometimes, I really love the director loyalty toward VIP ward,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it was Jinwoo Hyung who took the matter,” Eunwoo frowned, “Jinwoo Hyung?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanha nods, “Bin Hyung found out about the gossip, he told the nurse to tell him and then he told Jinwoo Hyung to take care of it. I think that's one of the reasons why he suddenly walks around in our garden,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So everyone can see him,” Eunwoo said, “So no one didn't bother you,” Sanha adds.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, I want to try to write slow burn but it seems I'm the one that feels anxious about the progress XD</p><p>Hope you enjoy~</p><p>Meet me on <a href="https://twitter.com/annstroau"> new Twitter</a> as I also start a new AU (PS: its family AU with Sanha as their Son) if you want to read...</p><p>See you next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Going Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I never know you are this popular,”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seungcheol enters the resident room, he finds Eunwoo reading the chart of the latest patient and makes notes. Despite being the busiest resident, Eunwoo still can manage his time to study too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eunwoo,” Eunwoo look up, put up his glasses, “Yes Seungcheol-nim,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moonbin gonna discharge at midnight. You know to reduce the amount of commotion for our hospital. Do you want to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you go, I'll go. I'm just being your resident and doing my job. Don't your job already done at 6?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will go off to have dinner first then back to the hospital again. You know he is VIP patient, we need to give him the best service, including when he is discharged,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing. I don't even want to see how much money he spent for a week in that room,” After Seungcheol out, Eunwoo busied himself on the material for his study.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo was ready in the elevator to the VIP ward, waiting for Seungcheol. When the older arrives, he is already out of his jacket doctor and only wears his casual blazer. Eunwoo already changed to his casual clothes too, discards his scrub and his doctor uniform. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fancy seeing you without your scrub,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m going back to my apartment. I have a day off tomorrow. Time to do laundry,” Eunwoo said, pushed the button of the VIP ward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse already opened the glass door, let them enter the room. Moonbin already backs in his casual clothes. Hospital gown discarded. He sat on the bed, Jinwoo beside him in his phone talking. There are only two of them in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello. I guess you can't wait to go home,” Seungcheol greeted them and made their attention go to the doctor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for taking care of Bin while he recovered. Thank you for going with the very fast emergency staff to operate until aftercare,” Jinwoo shook hands with Seungcheol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Its pleasure for us. Our priority is the health of our patients. It's just our job to make sure to give the best for our patient,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin stood up and went to handshake with Seungcheol before moves to offer his hand to Eunwoo. “Please, if you need anything just tell me. I’m willing to give anything,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense. you don't need to do that. Just please don't have vigorous activity for the first 3 months. Please come back here every week to control for a month. Than back here every two weeks. We need to see some of the charts, if we miss something or if there is possibility of blood clotting. Also, the stitches are probably itchy so please be gentle on it,” Seungcheol explains everything to the patient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin turned to Jinwoo, “You noted it all, right, Hyung?” Jinwoo nods along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we will go first, Thank you once again, Seungcheol-nim,” Jinwoo said and led them out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bin the car is in the basement. We will go through that. I hope no paparazzi wait in the basement. There are security team ready but we cant be sure,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin just nodded, “It's ok. Whatever works,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don't we surprise them?” Seungcheol suddenly said with a smile on his face, Eunwoo already can sense bad things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Jinwoo fell on the trap, Eunwoo really wanted to run away from that room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We exchange clothes. You do bring hats and mask right?” Moonbin nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me wear a mask and hat too. We're going down together. Jinwoo you are with me. People know you so were going with the original car. Moonbin can go home with Eunwoo's car. It parks in the doctor section,” Seungcheol explains it easily and Eunwoo doesn't need to explain what happened when in the next minutes, he is alone with Moonbin on the 3rd floor of the parking lot going to his car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Employee parking lot is way quieter so they can easily shuffle in Eunwoo’s car. For a measure, Moonbin still uses his hat and car. He tries to sit low so the other paparazzi who wait at the entrance didn't find him. He begins to sit right after they make sure no one following them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is your apartment?” They will not follow until your apartment, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are. Also my fans. they camp in front of the building,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo groaned, “Damn how can you live like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin shrugs, “Do you think it's better if we come first or JInwoo Hyung first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know. You are the actor, you should probably understand about it not me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me call Jinwoo Hyung,” Calling Jinwoo is probably the best decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinwoo answers fast, But before they say anything he beats them, “There are a lot of cars following us. We took detour. I don't even know how to drop Seungcheol-ssi because it's really a lot,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can enter the house first, right? They Are focusing on your car so we can take advantage on it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just try to approach the area first. If it's too much we need a backup plan. Maybe just rent a hotel room for a night,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin put his address to the machine, and Eunwoo let the maps guide him. Just when he approaches the area, he can see it packed with people. And since it is a secluded area, they can probably know cars that enter the area too. “I never know you are this popular,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that sarcasm? because this ex of yours is booked until next year for movie and drama and advertising. Don't you recognize my face in anyplace?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo turn to see smug face on Moonbin, “Well, I’m sorry but your face are not on hospital so of course, I don't know,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were getting closer to the area, each person in the area was eyeing every vehicle that was coming there. “I don't think we can enter your home,” Eunwoo concluded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just after they are out of the area, Moonbin phone goes off, “Yes, Jinwoo Hyung,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People found out that there is no you in the car. They are going straight to your house,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin sigh, “Fine. I'll try another way,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll take him to my home, Jinwoo Hyung,” Eunwoo said, turned his car to another way to his own home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok Eunwoo. Thank you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin led Eunwoo to drive the car to another part of Seoul. “It's a pity we never drive around when we are together,” Moonbin said, let his voice be heard rather than the radio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are together when we are in high school. Don't be stupid,” Moonbin laughs. “It's nice. driving around,” he adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo house is an apartment complex.  Its contain 4 building and Eunwoo park in the basement of one of the building. Moonbin follows the owner to go out and walk inside. “I only go back once a week so I'm sorry if it's a mess,” Eunwoo pushed his passcode and opened the door. Moonbin can feel sense of Eunwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin is expecting it to be a mess like his own room, but it's a mess, but understandable. It feels so much like Eunwoo. Simple but still homey. Moonbin can see figurines on the shelf, stacks of chips and snacks, also ramen, and clean pot because the owner never really used it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can use my room. I'll stay at the pull out sofa,” Eunwoo opened the door of his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin enters Eunwoo's rooms and sits on the bed, “There are a towel and new toothbrush in the drawer in the toilet. You can use it. Also if you want to change, just take it from my wardrobe,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. But I think I just want to sleep,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo nods and closes the door. He did his laundry first before settling in the pull out sofa. Setting his phone in the wireless charger and let his body rest.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0oSaCS0_98">STREAM MOONBIN SANHYA BAD IDEA MV/a&gt;</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Moonbin personal doctor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Do we gonna be like this forever? walking on the eggshell?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Every inch of the room reminds Moonbin of Eunwoo. From the stacks of books that decorate one of the walls, until simple skincare set on the dressing table. When Moonbin tries to lay himself in the bed and look ahead, he turns to see Minion doll sit in the headrest. He takes that minion doll and laughs. It was the same Minion plushie he got for Eunwoo on their first anniversary. Back then, Moonbin just had simple photoshoots, for online shops or such. He works hard and saves as much as he can so when it is time for their anniversary, he can buy that 50cm plushie for Eunwoo. That night, Moonbin sleeps hugging minion, in the room full of Eunwoo scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin didn't set up his alarm. He didn't even know if his phone still survived or not. He wakes up when he feels the room become so bright and loud noise comes to his senses. “Are you still gonna sleep? How can Jinwoo Hyung keep up with your sleepy head,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin groaned, “What time? So sleepy. 5 minutes more,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo jerking Moonbin Up. “Come on, it's 9. Wake up. You need breakfast and drink your meds,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin forces himself up, he goes straight to the bathroom before joining Eunwoo in the dining table. In the table, there are 2 plates of food, toast, bacon, and an egg. “Ah, don't worry, the eggs are for me,” Eunwoo let Moonbit sit in one of the stools. He put water in front of him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can at least I get coffee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You need to drink your meds. And also caffeine is bad for your heart which in case you don't know get a little bit damaged from your accident,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin grumble but still drink his water, “It's like I have personal doctor,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I'm flattered to be recognized as your doctor,” Eunwoo laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were eating with silence. The breakfast is clearly Eunwoo style. Meanwhile, Moonbin was choosing rice but it's Eunwoo who can't cook, so Moonbin just eats whatever he gets on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we gonna be like this forever? walking on the eggshell?” Moonbin starts the topic after he drinks his meds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo understands it right away. He put down his fork and clamp his hand, “I’m sorry. For whatever I said to you 10 years ago. That time I’m immature, selfish, and stupid. I should know there should be sacrifice. You sacrifice your time and yet I accuse you of not understanding. I’m sorry. For whatever I throw at you. It's not your fault our relationship fall apart,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too. Back then I was just very selfish, I don't understand what you've been through. I should know that studying is your passion. Back then we are just 2 kids, who madly in love. We just 2 kids, too young and too dumb to understand what is love actually. And it's not because of you too our relationship fell apart. Its time, we are walking in flicking bomb, we just don't know when it will go off,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's true, our love is typical romance drama, we're just too young and dumb to understand the world,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin laughs, he takes his glass (with water) and offers to toast, Eunwoo follows, “Were on truce?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo laugh, “On truce,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo let Moonbin use the charger because the others need to contact his manager while Eunwoo takes care of his laundry. Jinwoo answers Moonbin's call within the 3rd call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung. Pick me. I'll let Eunwoo text his address and you should pick me!” Moonbin said when the calls connected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello to you too Moonbin. It's too early. I just got back after going round and round to avoid the reporter and your sasaeng. I'll pick you up at lunchtime. Please tell Eunwoo to text me later,” and Jinwoo just ended the calls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin looked at the cut connection in disbelief. “Why your face like that?” Eunwoo just done from the laundry room found Moonbin face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jinwoo Hyung still sleeping. He told you to give him your address after lunch hour. Guess you'll have me for another few hours,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo groaned, “I'm going to spend my day studying and sleeping tough,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don't have anything to do since I'm on break. It's been like first time I have long break but I don't know what to do,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep is good,” Eunwoo said simply, he took his notebook and started to pen his patient chart to learn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I use bathroom, I want to take a bath and change, I feel itchy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Takes my clothes are ok too. Don't forget to clean your stitches too,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin goes back to Eunwoo's room. He rummages through the closet, takes a hoodie and pants from the stack of clothes, and goes to the bathroom. Moonbin cleaned his stitches carefully and has the slowest bath he did for the whole of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo smells his soap after the door is open, he didn't need to see that Moonbina has done and out of his room, with obviously Eunwoo clothes. “Your clothes are either too formal or this kind of clothes,” Moonbin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You either wear that or leave it,” Eunwoo eyes still on his notebook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin sits beside him, and the room grows silent, Eunwoo even can hear Moonbin breath. “You can watch TV, or connect it to Netflix. Or do whatever,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you choose a general surgeon? There are tons of specialty you can take but why take general surgery?” Eunwoo stops his reading, never in his life except that question come from Moonbin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo takes out a deep breath, he takes off his glasses and puts it on the keyboard before he lay back on the sofa, “I don't know. I just choose,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense. If it's you there must be any reason for it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I finish my med study, I don't know what to take. At first, I want to take neurology to be neurosurgeon but I slowly lost interest. Then I want to be heart surgeon but I lost interest too. But when I start doing an internship for general surgery, I feel like I can study a lot and I feel like I have so many interests here,” Eunwoo said, ”Well another thing is Seungcheol-nim is hot,” he adds in a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin laughs out, “I mean, yes, I can see. He is very hot,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo grins, “Don't. He has a husband,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. He said to me. To give him some sign because his husband is my fan. Pity his husband work another hospital,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, we kinda strict with workplace romance,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin closes their gap? “So, are you single?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh absolutely. In case you don't know, I only have 1 day off every week. And please don't start about my working hour. I either help Seungcheol-nim operate or I get to standby in Emergency room. Either way, it will only leave me time to clean and sleep and obviously study. How about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin back out, “You should see how many times Myungjun Hyung throw something or even punch me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because amount of my work that needs to be done. And because Jinwoo Hyung is my manager he needs to be present too. There are times when I go to work, to a location shoot alone because Myungjun Hyung threatens that if I didn't get Jinwoo Hyung holiday on their anniversary, he will be the one that drives me to the location shoot. And Oh God. I don't need it to make headline,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you that obsessed? You are a high paid actor but why did you do so much drama and film in a year. Did you accept every offer or what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin looked at Eunwoo deep, “Did you always watch my drama?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Im never tired to say this.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0oSaCS0_98">STREAM BAD IDEA</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. start over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Do I still love him? Maybe. But do I move on? Maybe."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eunwoo opened his Netflix account, “There. Yours is always on top of recommendation. I watch what they recommend. I paid for it anyway,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think about my acting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo shrugs, “I don't know. I just watch it. I don't think I’m competent enough to decide whether you good or not,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin thinks, “Maybe I should take the offer to play as a doctor. There some kind of offer to play on hospital romance or something,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take it. I'll get you books to learn. I hate drama that not realistic,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo sighs, he goes up and fetches himself a bottle of water from the fridge, “You know some hospital drama which puts romance more than the medical stuffs. I've seen enough dramas who do not even let out medical terms more than 10 for the whole drama. They are more busy kissing rather than operating,” Moonbin laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo tosses his phone to Moonbin, “You should order something for lunch. Use my delivery apps, it's on me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin takes the phone and opens it at ease, “You don't cook?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo looks at Moonbin, “I can't cook. And my fridge is empty. So order something. Not spicy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just before Moonbin finalizes his order, Eunwoo door was knock. He sees through the intercom, Although the person uses a mask and bucket hat, Eunwoo knows it's Jinwoo. Eunwoo proceeded to open the door. But instead of meeting Jinwoo, Myungjun just burst inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello everybody, Myungjun here. Ah, Eunwoo don't you miss me,” And just that Myungjun kiss Eunwoo cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo closes his door and looks at Jinwoo who can only smile at what Myungjun did. “Sorry. He found out and insisted on going with me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung. Don't you have fans or sasaeng or paparazzi following you?” Eunwoo asks, he lets Myungjun and Jinwoo sit on his sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungjun's attention is drifted to Eunwoo's book and before he can do anything to it, Eunwoo takes it fast from the table and puts it neatly with his notebook on the shelf. Myungjun pouted and chose to play with Eunwoo cushion instead. “And what if Bin fans found it. I barely go home I don't want my apartment founded by your fans and they will flood in here ask about you two,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, Jinwoo makes sure no one tails. Second, we use our personal car from our apartment, not Jinwoo or mine. Don't worry. We go here to fetch this little boy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin helped Eunwoo put food on the table, Jinwoo did bring them lunch, “I am still amazed how your fans never found out about your two relationships. Like 5 years and no one knows,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh they know,” Myungjun said but kept shoving a piece of meat to his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Eunwoo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My fans know I have a boyfriend. They just don't know Jinwoo is my boyfriend. Me and Jinwoo are high school friends and we have a good friendship. What you need is just you don't need to be seen as a clingy or lovey-dovey outside. There are tons pic of us together, but they just didn't know that instead of outing, it was a date,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they know you have boyfriends?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungjun nods, “They just know. Fans know even they never ask,” and he shoved another piece of meat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they are done eating, Eunwoo tidies the leftover and puts down the trash. Jinwoo tapped his shoulder, “Can we talk?” Eunwoo nods and brings Jinwoo to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to talk about,” Eunwoo sits on his bed, takes his minion plushie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing happened between you and Bin right? You seem like back into friends,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we are. We are on truce. We both know back then we are just young and dumb. We are selfish and now we understand. It happened, and now we let it go,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, did you still love him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo didn't answer, “If you love him. Don't pick up from past,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Start over. Think as Bin as someone new. Like you have a new acquaintance, you have new friends. If you are truly on truce, just leave your past. If you want to start over, never ever bring out your past. You are new Eunwoo for Bin and he is new Bin for you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo looked at Jinwoo, “Do you believe if I didn't remember being with my ex when I talked with him? It just, it does remember me fo the person I used to date. But at the same time, I feel like I gain new friends,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another thing to start over is, don't remember what you used to. It will hurt you more,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo nods, “I understand Hyung. Thanks,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And never ask Bin to love you too because he always will. Right now what he did is respecting you. He didn't know whether you loved him or not so he respected you by making himself as friends. He will not ask you about your feeling or such thing so you don't need to worry,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo sigh, “Do I still love him? Maybe. But do I move on? Maybe. I don't know whether I love him, or if he loves me. Which version of me did he like? Because I love his version before. I used to love him, but it was 10 years ago. People change and I don't know whether now is the same person I love or not. And I’m afraid for BIn, which version of me that he loves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinwoo grows silent. “Yeah. I think I really need to tell him to just be friends with you. I mean, if he can endure this version of you he knows what the best for him,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s better. It's 10 years of the story, Hyung. We are too old to play like that. Back then we can rely on young to hide our stupidity. But if we did it again, when we are on our 30s, then we are really stupid,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinwoo laughs as they walk out of Eunwoo's personal room. Myungjun and Moonbin are bickering about Myungjun's new solo single that will be out next week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Eunwoo. Do you want a ticket for my comeback showcase?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next week. Monday at 6 pm in the company hall. I can arrange it if you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo didn't need to look at his schedule to answer, “I don't think so. If I get lucky I get off work at 5 pm. But if I don't get lucky I may stay until 9 or 10. Better if I didn't promise you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Don't you have a schedule or something? Is it an operation schedule?” Moonbin curiosity perks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo sits in his barstool, eyes on his friends, “No. Seungcheol-nim operates only on schedule except for emergencies. But usually from Monday to Wednesday I stay at the ER. You know, a place where all doctors hate,” Eunwoo said with wide bland smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if you are not there you're not going to meet me,” Moonbin said grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo let out a small laugh, “You know what, actually that day is not my schedule on ER. I just go there to retrieve some documents for the previous patient. I was just waiting for clearance when you were brought in. I’m not supposed to be in that place. They just suddenly pointed at me, saying because I’m the general surgeon resident I should help and by instinct, I just run to the scrub,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myugnjun snorted, “Truly the universe plays in the line between you both live or death,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And before the atmosphere turned sour, Jinwoo told them to pack up because it's time for Moonbin to go back to his own home. “I will take Myungjun first. Then we walk to move to our car. At least we can make the paparazzi know that you are back,” Jinwoo elaborated on the plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand Hyung. Thank you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myunjun gives Eunwoo a hug, “It's nice to see you again, Eunwoo. Let's meet again next time when we are both free,” Eunwoo gives back the hug, “Same to you too Hyung. it's been a long time. Yes, we should meet sometimes. Text me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it's Moonbin's turn, he just said, “You have my number. Text me,” Eunwoo just replied with a simple one, “How about you text me,” and Moonbin laughed, “Oh, you bet,” he said.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!!</p><p>Keep streaming <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0oSaCS0_98">BAD IDEA </a></p><p>Stay healthy, don't forget to wear your mask!!<br/>See you next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Bitch"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No one texts another one since after that encounter. Eunwoo did see an announcement about Moonbin hiatus and it's always become constant gossip at the hospital. Despite Moonbin getting appointed with doctor in the hospital, he did not meet Eunwoo even once. Seungcheol fills his condition about moonbin if he got the news or Eunwoo just needs to eavesdrop in the nurse station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you two not exchange numbers or what?” Seungcheol asks after he fills in for Moonbin's appointment to Eunwoo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo takes the file from Seungcheol hand to read,, “He never changes his number though. And i never delete,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why don't you just text each other or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo shrugs, “I don't know he didn't text. Why should i?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol groaned, “You both are not kids anymore. Why just tip toeing like a highschooler. You both are in 30s for fuck sake!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungcheol-nim. I don't even know what I should text him. So, yeah, i didn't text him,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Few days after Eunwoo talks with Seungcheol on Eunwoo day off, he can't wait to go home and rest his body properly. He walked with Sanha to the parking lot. Sanha texts him that he indeed has a day off too the next day and wants Eunwoo to have a night out together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We're not drinking, allright?” Eunwoo drives his car out of the hospital to the BBQ restaurant they used to go to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Tomorrow is our day off,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but what if Seungcheol-nim calls, or ER call about emergency surgeries,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanha nods along, “Right you are surgeon need to be ready anytime,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they enter, Minhyuk is already inside, waiting at one of the tables. Sanha running inside gives Minhyuk a hug. Eunwoo on the other hand only waves around and sits at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How have you been, Eunwoo Hyung?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like this. What do you expect? I’m surprised Sanha did not fill you in about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanha pouts, their meat coming and starts sizzling on the pan, “Well, you are nosy,” Eunwoo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk laughs, “Well he says a lot about you like how you become more and more busy. I imagine how will your live after you truly become surgeon,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, nothing changed. Will be busy as hell, ” Sanha said as he started cutting their meat. “You know him, babe. Workaholic as hell,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same as the other Hyung,” Minghyuk said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo frown, “He didn't rest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he rested on the screen. He just did not rest on the studio, already shoot for his come back,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo scoof, “That bitch, he really truly is an actor. He can't rest even a day,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same like you, isn't it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo starts to eat the meat, “Yeah, that's why we break up in the first place. And I was thinking. How can you both are going strong even you know, you both have same occupation as me and him,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Firstly, because Sanha is not like you who have, how many operations do you have per day?”Minhyuk asks, “2, 3 at most,” Minhyuk nods, “He simply works from 9 to 6 for his usual. Then he has a few night shifts for a few days a month. He is not living in the doctor and nurse dormitory, he lives at home. And me? I simply dance with a teacher at the agency, I usually work as usual like other people, just when they will have a comeback or something I pull a few days at office. Simple,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo nodding along, stuffing himself with meat and rice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanha calls the other doctor, “Eunwoo Hyung. We work on our relationship. Both of us. Not just i want him to understand me, or he want me to understand him. We both work on it. I need to understand if he didnt back for a few days if the idol wants to come back and if he needs to be in the office for them, and I'm not jealous. He also need to understand if there is some case i need to stay behind at hospital. Sometimes i send him some food, or he send some here for our department. If you ever want to back with Bin Hyung, you should ask yourself fist. Do you understand both of your line of work? Can you understand him with his high rate schedule? Can you understand if he didnt give you his time? Can you understand when he needs to film like from across the ocean? You should ask yourself first. Not only for him, but also if you want to start any relationship,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo are gulping down the water, “I never know you can be this mature, Sanha,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanha rolls his eyes, “Hyung please, i will turn 30 next year. Of course I will mature. Minhyuk will not marry me if i’m still baby,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk laughs, “Nah, I'm still gonna marry you, babe,” and Eunwoo fake gags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo spent his off day studying the case and made a report on the patient that was scheduled  to have liver transplant the next day. Eunwoo is busy with his notes when his phone pinge with a message. Despite a day off Eunwoo never turns off or even puts it on silent, because who never knows whether the call will come. Eunwoo put aside his notes and took his phone from the stand, opening the new massage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Moon</strong> : You busy? </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Moon</strong> : At hospital?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo's fingers are hovering in the keypad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Moon</strong> : You read. didn't want to answer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo are typing quick</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Eunwoo</strong> : No. Not busy. At home. Day off</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Eunwoo</strong> : Why?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin's reply came within minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Moon</strong> : Naah, just want to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Moon</strong> : Btw, i will be back tomorrow. You will see my face again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Eunwoo</strong> : Yeah yeah. I know you didn't really rest, did you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Moon</strong> : *guilty*</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Eunwoo</strong> : You are an adult. You know yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Moon</strong> : I know. Sorry if it makes you worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Eunwoo</strong> : I’m not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Moon</strong> : Anyway. If there is delivery, would you mind taking it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Eunwoo</strong> : Delivery?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin are not answering and Eunwoo assuming the other are already back to filming. Eunwoo just shrugs and goes back to his notes. It's around half an hour later when his bell rings. Eunwoo frowned, maybe its delivery that Moonbin said in the text so he just went around to pick it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it Cha Eunwoo home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it's me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, this is food you order. Sorry coming a little bit late, there is a queue of order,” Eunwoo taking a few plastic from the delivery men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. How much should I pay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The men look at him in disbelief, “You already paid through application, tough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Eunwoo surprised, “Sorry. I Forgot. Thank you one again,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please enjoy your food,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo are putting the food and lay it in his kitchen. It was salads and egg sandwiches, something that Moonbin really hates but Eunwoo likes. He take a picture and send it to Moonbin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Eunwoo</strong> : Thank you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin only really has a sticker “Enjoy your food” and no text is exchanged between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo is driving his car fast, he got called from ER, an overdose of alcohol and the liver is injured badly. He is parking when his phone is lit because of the calls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I'm on the way to the ER,” Eunwoo said as he put his doctor jaket, running to the ER.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol is already beside the patient, who is sleeping soundly. “Seungcheol-nim. Sorry for coming late. What should i do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already did emergency procedure. But we need to put the transplant first. Can you please contact the organization? also take the family consent. We need to operate him,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have one operation on schedule today. Same liver transplant too,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. We only have one today right?” Eunwoo nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the paperworks can be done and he has family that can be donors, admit him tonight in the hospital, let see my opening on schedule,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Seungcheol-him. I understand. Let me talk with the nurse first,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Be ready to the operating room after my visit work today,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Of course,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are walking out to the nurse station in the ER, Eunwoo needs to stay behind for the paperworks and Seungcheol is on the way to his own room. “Oh, Eunwoo,” Seungcheol calls him when he stops and does not follow him anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you take the lobby door or back door?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back door. I park as usual, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you mind going to the lobby? the cafe at the lobby i mean? Buy me a cup of latte,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo nods, “Understood,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you soon at my round, Eunwoo,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Seungcheol-nim,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo is holding the paper chart from the previous patient, as they will be one of those Seungcheol patients. The procedure of the test will be explained by the nurse so he does not bother to do it. Eunwoo is walking to the cafe at the lobby where he suddenly stops at the front desk. If you enter the hospital from their main door, right in front of their door are the front desk. Above the front desk are huge LED screens, usually for advertising, sometimes for hospital news. Right now, the LED screens are Moonbin face. Eunwoo's ex-boyfriend's face is suddenly lit in every corner of the lobby, in every LED screen available in the lobby. Moonbin becomes the face of the hospital and Eunwoo just laughs. “Bitch,”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"fight the hot with hot!”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eunwoo put the coffee hard on Seungcheol's desk. Seungcheol patients will arrive within 5 minutes. “Here is your coffee, Professor Choi,” Eunwoo even gave his best smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol takes the coffee, he opens the lid and the steam of hot coffee starts to fill in the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's so hot,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. You didn't specify what kind of drink I should get,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's summer and you give me hot drinks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you know the proverb. fight the hot with hot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungchoel put back the lids and set it aside, “Talk to you later,” he said, “Nurse, call my patient,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Seungcheol's last patients are out, Eunwoo already put down the list for the day. A note for Seungcheol to check including Eunwoo's own analysis. “Good. I expect nothing less from you,” Seungcheol takes the notes as they walk down to Seungcheol office room. He shared it with fellow general surgeon Professor Jeon Wonwoo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, the hot coffee is because you found out about that?” Seungceol pointed at one of the LED screens in the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can he become the hospital face and I know nothing about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because the filming is not here,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Of course? Did you talk because he needs his usual hospital visit or..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol stops his track, hands-on the knop, “After we created everything, around a month ago. He proposed the idea. On my last visit. The rest of the meeting was done by his manager,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Jinwoo Hyung here and talk about it and I know nothing? good. Its seems like you want to surprise me or something,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo sits in one of the chairs available, Professor Jeon Wonwoo is out and the room is empty. “Did you know it?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About the photoshoot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About Moonbin become the hospital face,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol takes his phone out, taps it a few times before giving it to Eunwoo. Eunwoo takes a Seungcheol phone. Its photo of Jeonghan, Seungcheol husband, with Moonbin. “You met him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After I talked to Jeonghan about him. Jeonghan insisted. So I brought Jeonghan to the studio for the photoshoot,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you didn't even bother to talk to me, your number one resident,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprised!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo is rolling his eyes, he takes out his phone and opens the last message exchange between him and Moonbin. He types it fast. Thank god he took a picture of the photo in the grand LED in the lobby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Eunwoo</strong> : *Send Picture* </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Eunwoo</strong> : You bitch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reply came faster than Eunwoo expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Moon</strong> : Surprised!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Moon</strong> : Do you like it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol cleared his throat and turned Eunwoo to focus on him. Eunwoo’s finger hovering on the screen. “It's work time. Time for work,” He said in a serious tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understand. I will go back to the resident room. And I will meet you after lunch for the transplant operation,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo bowing his head t Seuncgheol before retreat from the office, “Eunwoo,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seuncgheol is giving him a folder he takes. “I want you to look at the case and data. Analyze it and choose what option we have to save the patient. We’re helping the cardiology with the operation. The meeting will be held tonight. You go with me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo and Moonbin had constant exchange massage. In between Eunwoo rounds, or in between Moonbin shoots. If years ago, they got impatient if they did not get a reply within an hour, now they are more relaxed and leave the message unread. Especially at night, it's common if the message suddenly left unread and only got a reply the next day. It's a week when they lost a patient on the table. Complication between the heart and lungs and it can't save the patient. Seungcheol dismissed Eunwoo for a day and let the resident take a day off. Yet, Eunwoo instead went home, he crammed himself in the study room at the hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo never took it easy when a patient died on the table. He crammed himself and tried to look for mistakes. Make notes and learn about the case and put on possible treatment for the patient. Eunwoo is cramming himself until he finds his phone ringing. He takes it as he thinks is Seuncgheol but instead, he finds Moonbin's name on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello there. Still in the study room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo widened his eyes, he turned to see any corner afraid if he found Moonbin thought it's impossible since the study rooms are specific for hospital workers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not there. I called Sanha. And Sanha looks for you in your resident room. They said you're going to study. I guess you still on there,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For how long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“5 maybe, or 6 Why?” Eunwoo is starting to relay his muscle, too stiff for sitting too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come out. Let's have dinner,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't, I need to study,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo can clearly see Moonbin pissed, “You Are tired. At this point, you can't make it through and you will not understand anything,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it? Why don't you have dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's 11 pm Eunwoo. You start the operation at 9 today. Have you ever eaten anything?” Eunwoo didn't answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you don't. Come out. I’m waiting in the parking lots. I park beside your car,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you park in the employee area?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm an employee of this hospital, remember?” Eunwoo groaned but he still stood and started to close the book and his notebook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait there. I'm just going to take my bag,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing. Come here fast,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo found a car, a simple car, an ordinary car park right beside his car. He knocks on the door twice before he hears the clicking opening sound. And he enters the car, Moonbin sits in the wheel like usual with simple ordinary hoodie and training pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin scans him from head to toe, “Why do you look like me like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For someone that didn't clean for more than 12 hours, you sure look pretty,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo rolled his eyes, to hide his blush, “Stop. I look awful and smell awful. Now, where should we head into? Where are you gonna take me to dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nowhere,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo frowned, “What? What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can't bring you anywhere. I bring your food. We can eat where. I can't go out, it's still a mystery. My hair and my body. I’m not announcing my comeback. Just for hospital brand ambassadors only. And well, I don't want them to find you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't you artists have kinda like super secretive restaurants where the owner will keep quiet about the artist affair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have. But I'm not in the mood to buy their overpriced menu. So here I am. Chinese take out. For you and for me,” Moonbin gave out the plastic take out from the hook in the back seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo groaned, “Why don't we go back inside. Let's eat in the resident room. It's better than eat in the cramped car like this,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that ok? Can I enter that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wear your cap and mask. Follow me,” Eunwoo takes the plastic take out and out from the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin did follow him back to the hospital. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo takes them to the corner of the hospital garden. It's night so it's not crowded. Thankfully it's already summer so it's not that cold. They sit down on the bench right in front of the pond who glace with the LED light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the meal,”  Eunwoo started to dig his food, it's his second food for today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn't forget to drink too right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I bring my bottle. It's ok. I sometimes lost time when I study,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you know that it's not because of you they lost their lives right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo stops his chopstick from going to his mouth, “You're not responsible for someone's death. You, all of you doctors, are always trying your best. But sometimes, that's how the universe works. Maybe that person's time in the world has ended. You did your best, that something you need to know,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if they die because we make mistakes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you make mistakes?” Eunwoo grows silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did everything you all could do. You learn so you will get better day by day. You learn so you can save more people. You all did your best. And that should you know,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo just kept eating and didn't reply to Moonbin, “Listen, What if when you become a surgeon you lose a person on the table and start doing this study crazy, you will not do your work? There are still other people who need your work. You should be sad, you should learn, but you shouldn't forget that your duty did not end just like that,”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you miss me? hahahaha</p><p>Anyway, i hope you enjoy this fic until finished....<br/>dont forget to leave your kudos and comment too ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Moonbin effect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Anyway, thanks for the snack in the afternoon,”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A week has passed since their late dinner. Moonbin went back to his car while Eunwoo chose to rest in his room instead of going home. Eunwoo did remember every word of what Moonbin said and it sort of made a new way of thinking. Instead of beating himself, he turned it into a more productive study session and made himself calmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you suddenly very eager to learn? You're becoming friendlier,” Seungcheol said one time after they finished their round.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No. I’m usually,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seuncgheol rolled his eyes, “Please. Last night we did a transplant from a dead patient and today you have become usual. Usually, when we encounter dead patient you will down for a few hours,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo takes a deep breath, “I just know that we always try our best to save the patient. That was the oath we took. But sometimes, it's not on our handle if we lose patients. We did our best, and we try to not make mistakes. If we lose a life, make it something to learn but I need to know, my duty will not end like that,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol frowns at Eunwoo, confused with Eunwoo saying, “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you looking at me like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you said is basic as a doctor. SInce pre-med, medical school, intern, you took an oath, and then took general surgeon as a specialist, and now become the number one resident, how can you don't know that as a basic doctor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I know. I know. It just it never hit me before,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol's suspicious glance did not waver, “Who told you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who told you that until it finally hit you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think someone said that to me? I just get it after spent times on study a few nights ago,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seuncgheol took a deep sigh, “Its Moonbin Isn't it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoos stopped his track and spun his chair fast, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moonbin said that to you right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Eunwoo answers a knock can be heard and one of the administrative staff comes inside, “Yes?” Seungcheol asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, here, there is a delivery for Eunwoo-Nim. Since it's already time for my shift I opt to bring it. I look for him in the resident room but they said Eunwoo-Nim are with you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo took the plastic from the staff hand and said his gratitude and apologized for such a hassle. Eunwoo opened it and found it filled with sweets, snacks such as sausage, and cans of beverages. Eunwoo laughs as he sees a few brands he knows by heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seuncgheol who sees that can only scoff, “Moonbin right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo smiles and takes one of the can beverages, “Yeah,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, I miss when me and my husband being like that,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo rolled his eyes, “Please, I can't imagine. You and your husband have been married for more than 10 years, God knows how long you've been together. And you're still sweet and cheesy and I want to puke. I don't want to imagine you before,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seuncgheol laughs, “Well, we kinda have university couple goals. You know if there is Instagram back then it definitely has hashtag couple goals and relationship goals,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Eunwoo fake gags, “Take it here, Seungcheol-nim. I’ll bring it into the resident room to give in to the others,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seuncgheol takes one of the beverages and Eunwoo takes the other into the resident room, of course after taking his favorite first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After doing his shift before Eunwoo returns to his routine to study for his test, Eunwoo takes a chance to call Moonbin. He knows there is a probability the other will not pick up. He read the news about how the actor will be back on the big screen in a high-end romance movie so the other may still be on the set for shoot. But Moonbin did pick up in the third ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Moonbin is out of breath and Eunwoo can feel the bums in his spine. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey to you too. Busy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin seems to talk with someone, “Yeah, I'm on set. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got a minute?” Eunwoo makes himself comfortable in the study chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure yeah. I Can use it as a break. So, how is your day?” Eunwoo can sense Moonbin walk away from the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I’m good. Busy saving child from their father’s fist,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin grimnasce, “Ugh, terrible,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. You? If you got busy or needed there please don't lie,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, it's ok. I Just finished the dance scene. It's the girl scene. Based on my experience she needs more than 5 minutes to finish the scene, that if she can finish with one cut,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo laughs, “Spare her, she is new. Probably all groggy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know. She should know what she gets by taking this line of job,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same to you too. Anyway, thanks for the snack in the afternoon,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo heard Moonbin grasp, “You got it? Do you enjoy it? I bought a lot so you can just save it in case you need sugar boost,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I got it. The staff delivered to the room. Too bad I cant save it all for myself. I already let the other resident take it. Sugar boost for them. After all, I’m the best resident aren't I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, The senior resident and apparently the best resident. They will be sad when you are away,” It is suddenly just their breath on the line, and they both enjoy the silentness, “So, what are you doing now? Where are you? In your restroom or back home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I'm in the study room. My test will be within 3 to 6 months. I can't slack off,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eunwoo, it's near midnight. You need rest. You have an early morning shift, don't you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo takes a breath, how can Moonbin remember his ever-changing shift? “You need rest, Eunwoo. Listen to your body, arent your muscles and joints already screamed at you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I do need to study too. There are so many things to learn. What if I fail to become a surgeon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo hears Moonbin laugh, “Nonsense. You are their best resident at this point. Seuncgheol nim I believe will also throw good remarks about you. So you better listen to your body. You have time to learn with all of your breaks. You eat when you need to eat, drink and stay hydrated, and rest when your body screams to rest. Doctor can't function if you are not in your best condition,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should say that to yourself too,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should rest when your body screams at you. Eat when it's time to eat not forcing yourself on your works,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m not like that. You know me. I like to eat, ask Jinwoo Hyung, I’m very much capable of take care of myself,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Eunwoo Want to give back the remarks but he hears a sound far away from Moonbin side calling Moonbin, “Well, seems you've been called,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. She did her own solo scene. Remember what I said. You need to rest,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know i know. You take care of yourself. don't force yourself and try to be careful,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo can hear footsteps and more sounds come into the line, “You too Eunwoo. Take care. Sleep tight. Call you later,” and the connection is cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo takes a look at the open book in front of him. He chose to close the book, but instead put it back in the rack, he brought it into the auto check out line and brought it into his own room. Eunwoo shares sleep room with 3 other fellow residents. Sanha is one of them. The other one is Mingyu, same age as Eunwoo, and becomes resident for the anesthesia. The others are Soonyong, Profesor Kwon (Sanha’s professor) Nephew, who just finished his residency last month in gynecology. Since Soonyong is out there hasn't been any replacement. And Mingyu is last year resident too so he usually spends time in the study room or back to his room which quite near the hospital. And Sanha, well, he did have Minhyuk to go back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo usually ended alone in the sleep room. Mingyu sometimes but usually they end their focus on their study. But tonight, Eunwoo found Sanha on his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sanha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Eunwoo Hyung. Did you just finish your shift? This late?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo took off his jacket and hang it. He sits on his bed, leans into the headrest, and relaxes his feet, “Yeah. I have ER duty. Go to the study room to take some materials. Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why am I here? this is my sleep room, can I be here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo groaned, too tired, “I mean, why do you sleep here. You have a house with Minhyuk. And aren't usually Minhyuk will pick you up, whenever wherever?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. Minhyuk is out of town. There are dance schools even and Minhyuk is being called their judge, so he needs to work. I don't really want to go back into an empty house in the middle of the night,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your life is too good. I always back at empty house whenever I come home,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can always come to Bin Hyung home,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Eunwoo nods along, He stands up and takes a towel, he really needs to wash up before sleep, “Yeah and get mobbed with his crazy fans. Thanks,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanha giggles, “Yeah. Sometimes I forgot how famous our friends is,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep Sanha. You need rest,” and Eunwoo enters the bathroom, leaving Sanha alone in the room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. dissapointed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I’m so disappointed with you. And you wish you will pass the surgeon test? Do you think you deserve that?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's been 3 months since Moonbin and Eunwoo developed communication. They are more than closer than the first time they start to text or call. Moonbin doesn't care when he orders some food for Eunwoo. Or Eunwoo doesn't care whether enjoying riding with Moonbin. Eunwoo completely understands what he signed for being Moonbin's friend. He tried to drive into Moonbin residential area and well, people are camping outside and he can see how people see his car passing by and it frightened him enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo is becoming more and more dependent on residents. Seungcheol is not worried about giving more and more cases to study. Seungcheol gave him more and more chances to surgery on his own and Seungcheol just observed from behind. It's less than 2 months for Eunwoo to finish his residency and another 1 month before his test to become a surgeon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That day, Eunwoo shouldn't do the surgery. More like the surgery should never happen. Sometimes, the family of the patient should understand, not all conditions are eligible to be taken into the operation room. Liver transplant should be an easy surgery. Eunwoo even already did it by himself a few times in the last month itself. But this one is unusual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungcheol-nim, we can't do this. The probability the patient can't accept the transplant is too high. The liver is too fat,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. We already told countless time to the family,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no possible organ in the organization at this point. And the patient rank is not that high. We can postpone the surgery for a few weeks as long he continues to live healthy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol let out a deep sigh, he took off his glasses, and massaged his nose bridge, “You’ve tried talking to the family right? They even sign that they don't fucking care about the result they just want us to operate. I even said I don't want to take the case but they are very persistent. I don't even know they already got ready all the papers,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungcheol-nim. Let me talk to them again. I don't want to operate with so much risk,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ok. You try then,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the day, they really operate the patient. Eunwoo stood in his position, Seungcheol across him, observing and ready to help. “Remember Eunwoo, We did everything our best. Just because the probability is not good doesn't mean you do half heart,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Understand. At 7.14 Pm, Cha Eunwoo will start the operation. Let's work,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>4 hours later, Eunwoo and Seungcheol are out of the operation room. “Please monitor him a lot. Also, check with the ICU staff for follow-ups,” Eunwoo said to the nurse as he took off his own scrub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo turned to see Seunghceol who was already out of his scrub and now in his phone, “Seungcheol-nim,” he called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol without take off his eyes from his phone, “Yes,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My work today is done. I have a day off tomorrow. And please, I beg you, I don't want to take care of the aftermath. Please let other residents do it,” He pleads to Suengcheol with his eyes, more like begging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol laughs, “Fine. You already did so much tonight. We don't lose him on the table, you did well. You are off work. Or do you want to do the honor to talk to the family?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo looked at Seungcheol and groaned, “Fine, I'll do it and then change. Ill off for tomorrow, then,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seuncgheol bid him and walked to another corridor while Eunwoo moved to greet the patient family. Eunwoo called Moonbin right after he got into his car. Laundry bag is thrown at the back seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Still up?” He said right after Moonbin picked up his call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello to you too. How are you still up? aren't you supposed to have a night off and tomorrow day off too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I just got out of the hospital. Still in the location?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Dinner with the guys, Myungjun Hyung and Jinwoo Hyung are here too. Have you eaten your dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just take bread and coffee at 6.3 before preparing for the operation. I’m starving,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok. I'll buy take out for you. Jinwoo Hyung can bring it to you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo bit his lips as he was tempted by that, “How about you come to my home?” he bravely asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sensed Moonbin was gonna decline it because the other didn't say anything, “Forget it. Just give me the food is enough. If you can please also buy me some cans of beer?” Eunwoo knows he needs to get drunk, the last operation is just too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to get drunk? You never drink Eunwoo,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need it. Not get drunk obviously. But I just want to have alcohol on my system,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo hears Moonbin sigh, “I just talked with Jinwoo Hyung. He can bring me there but I have jobs tomorrow and he can't just pick me since he has a meeting at the agency so you need to take me to the studio. How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok. As long as you come with food and beer I'll do it,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin did come in 30 minutes. He gives a bag of takeaway food and Eunwoo gladly accepts, “There is no alcohol,” Eunwoo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you don't want to drink. You will hate it when the morning calls. I bring soda tough,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo takes a can of coca-cola and opens it, “You didn't give me alcohol but you give me diabetes. I’m not protesting,” He said as he started eating chicken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk?” Moonbin takes a stool and sits in front of Eunwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. definitely. If you go to hospital, or whoever on your family, your love ones, your friends, collage, please make sure to listen to the doctor elaboration and not push whatever you want to them,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin opened one can of soda, “I don't understand,” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo put down his half-eaten drumstick, “We have critical condition, The family only accepts donors from family members and what we find is too thick because of fat. The probability is the patient can't be saved. We want the donor to lose some fats for a few days before we can operate. But the family want it to proceed as the usual,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you did operate the patient?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you save the patient?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Eunwoo nods, “He survived the operation but I don't know about the aftercare. For transplant patients that is the most important. But i take out my hand,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You take out your hand? You? You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo already opens his second's coca-cola can, “Yes. I told Seungcheol-nim that since tomorrow I have a day off I don't want to be the one that got called about it. Seungcheol-nim is on duty tomorrow and he has plenty of residents, not only me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're joking right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that how to treat your patient? Is that how you work as a doctor? decide who gets the better after treatment or not so much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chicken is only half eating, “I’m so disappointed with you. And you wish you will pass the surgeon test? Do you think you deserve that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo slammed his soda can into the table, “Who told you can tell me whether I deserve to become a surgeon or not?” And he ran down to his own room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo woke up the next day with hollow feelings and it didn't leave even if he did everything on his day off. Eunwoo goes to do his laundry, make lunch, and even go to study, and yet he still finds something strange. Eunwoo text Seungcheol about his previous action and ask for forgiveness, he will take care of it the next day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hollow feeling does not even leave when Eunwoo arrives in the hospital the next day. The first thing he did was go to ICU to check on his patient. And then go to Seungcheol office to report.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungcheol-nim,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Want to apologize again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo shakes his head, “If I want to meet with Jeonghan-nim. Should I make an appointment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol put down the report, “You want to meet with Jeonghan? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need help. I cant become a Surgeon if I continue to be like this,”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello. 2 chapters again before its finally ends. <br/>I hope you're still here to enjoy this fiction. Please leave your comment and kudos to support me!</p><p>keep healthy and keep safe you all....</p><p>head here for my <a href="https://twitter.com/annstroau">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Jeonghan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Moonbin become bigger without me, I’m that stupid,”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eunwoo meets with Jeonghan a few days later. He comes to Jeonghan personal clinic early in the morning before his shift. His feet tap nervously as he waits for Jeonghan to enter the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eunwoo,” Eunwoo’s head jerked as his name was called, and Jeonghan entered the room with only his sweater and jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. Jeonghan-nim. Thank you for making time for me, sorry for the inconvenience,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense. Seungcheol already told me. It's fine. So, where should we start?” Jeonghan takes his notes and sits comfortably in his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo takes a deep breath, there is no way out after this, “Should I start from the very beginning, or can I start with my problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you feel comfortable with. I'm here to listen to you,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Eunwoo bit his lips and started to think, “I know by myself that I have a face more good looking than others,” And Eunwoo chose it at his opening, making Jeonghan snort at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it's true. And it makes me become the center of attention whenever I go to school. It makes me want to prove that I'm more than a good face. I work very hard to be school president, I work to be in the top 5 in the ranking. And it comes when I in high school. You don't want to know how many confessions I got in a day,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo took his phone and put it on the table, “But then I got a boyfriend. It feels evil but I accept Moonbin back then because he is school heartthrob, center of dance team, child actors and model, and I thought he is a perfect match for me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You accept a confession because you think he is a perfect match for you?” Jeonghan writes everything on his notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo nods, “He is. At first. And we become those highschool sweethearts. The perfect couple. The one with Instagram hashtag Relationship goals,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you happy with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At first, yeah. It's perfect. It's perfect for me. And Moonbin is whole gentleman, of course, I’m happy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo grows silent, “You feel nothing?” Jeonghan seems to understand what Eunwoo is gonna say next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I want more. I want more than that,” Eunwoo said it, “But then maybe my emptiness is the actual reason why I broke up with him,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you break up with him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo bit his lips again, “It's silly,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not silly if you still thinking up till now,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo chuckled, “It was in my first year of a med student I've still trying to balance my life as a med student. It's hard, I barely sleep. I broke up with him on our 3rd anniversary, over phone. Stupid isn't it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan shakes his head, “May I know why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's because he keeps calling me over and over. I hate it. I hate like seems he had all the time in the world but then here I am stucks with books and case,” Eunwoo stops to take a breath, “After I said the word he texts me, saying he is actually waiting in my favorite restaurant for dinner because it's our anniversary which I clearly forgot,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nods along, “Jeonghan-nim. You know what is strange?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That time, I thought I would not be the one who got the loss. Moonbin lose me, I said, he will never give someone as handsome as me, as good as me,” Eunwoo look at Jeonghan, “I'm waiting for him to beg me to back,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it never comes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo laughs, “Moonbin become bigger without me, I’m that stupid,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, years passed, why suddenly you are here? If I remember, it's your last year as a resident, isn't it? This year if you pass the bar you'll officially be able to handle your own surgery, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo nods, “Because I think I can’t become a surgeon if I'm still like this,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That the world revolves around me, that I am the center of the world and everything should go with my own way,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jeonghan goes silent and puts down his book. He looked deep at Eunwoo, “say something?” Eunwoo asks, unsure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan takes another breath, “I think you know what's going on with you, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo nods, “I’m a narcissist?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think yourself like that?”  Eunwoo nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know it from the start or you just suddenly know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo loosen up some tense muscle in his neck, “I've met with Moonbin again,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I met with him too,” Jeonghan smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the past of my life, I guess he is the only person who can throw sense to me. I've met him for short period of time after our break up and here I am already in your office,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo chewed his lips again for the nth time, “Just he said that I shouldn't indulge myself too much. I need to keep personal all my problems and need to keep professional. My line of work needs me to sympathize and do all my best,” Eunwoo said, “Moonbin makes sure that I need to try, I need to know that doctors should be the one that keeps sane of all the chaos in the hospital. If we collapse then who will help,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan smiles, “Did you feel it by yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo shakes his head, “Well, I don't know,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he threw that sense to you? You think like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo nods, “I think. I think, Moonbin always wants to say it to me. Maybe he has always wanted to tell me since the very start, that I'm egocentrism. I think of myself too high and I think the world revolves around me. Maybe that's the thing that he always wants to say to me. He didn't have the time years ago. And then we suddenly met, he suddenly appears again in my life. He has all the time and he finally can say it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why do you listen and accept what he said?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Maybe because I actually want someone to say it to me? Or maybe I got stupid crush on him all over again? Or maybe, just maybe I actually always listen but my ego blocks it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eunwoo, What do you think is the most important for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right now?” Jeonghan nods, “Like at this seconds,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I should pass my residency and become a surgeon with flying marks,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the well-being of your patient you need to cut open in a few hours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo grows silent, he tries to open his mouth but nothing comes out. Jeonghan looked at Eunwoo's eyes, “You do know, actually come here can't change anything if you do not wish to change right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan stood up, “Please, tell yourself first what do you think of yourself. What do you think is important to you and your life? What you want to do in life. And come to me when you found your answer. I can gladly help you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo follows suit and starts to walk to the door, “Jeonghan-nim. Am I the first patient of yours that has this thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan chuckled, “Don't think highly of yourself. There is plenty of narcissists that got help from me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo let out a small laugh, “Yeah, you're right. Why would I think highly of myself,”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another chapter before the last....<br/>are you ready for my usual twist for the end???</p><p>anyway, meet me on <a href="https://twitter.com/annstroau">Twitter</a>, i will open poll for my next fanfic after this one done....</p><p>See you next week...<br/>stay healthy and don't forget your mask!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“The world is round, no matter how long, how fast, how far you run, you do know we will bound to meet with each other right?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a week before Eunwoo residency test. Eunwoo knocked on Seungcheol’s room. Eunwoo found Seungcheol sitting with his chart and motor open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Eunwoo. Do you need something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo walked closer and stood beside Seungcheol desk, “Tomorrow is my last day being your resident. I will have my residency test around next week. Thank you so much for all the things in the past 3 years,” and he bowed deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol smiles seeing one of his best residents finishing his residency, “Good work. Thank you Eunwoo. I hope you pass the test. You'll become my subordinate and we will help each other for the hospital,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo smiles, he then puts down a letter on Seungcheol's desk, “What is it?” Seungcheol took the letter and read the title.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's my resignation letter,” Eunwoo beat Seungcheol before he said it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You resign? Why? You've got a place as our hospital doctor aren't you? Even if you didn't pass the test you still can become our staff too. And also, you will be, i give you my recommendation letter too,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo take a deep breath, deep down he is very nervous, “Well, whether I pass or not, I will resign from this hospital,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why? You personally choose this hospital for your intern and residency and we offer you a spot as our doctor,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo looks at Seungcheol's eyes, “I want to find myself. What I want. What is important to me. Why I chose to be a doctor in the first place. I’m not giving up my doctor, don't worry. I moved to Cheorwon. I will be moved to a small hospital near the border. Less strict and crowded and near nature. I hope you support my decision,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol put down Eunwoo's resignation letter, “You know you can always back here, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo smiles, “I will miss you Seungcheol-nim,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I will miss you too. Gosh, I hope my other resident can be as clever as you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you. There will be plenty of people better than me. You will be a great mentor to them too,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok. Enough of this. You still have a job today. Your last surgery as a resident. Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo nods surely, Seungcheol takes the chart and walks out of the room, Eunwoo follows from behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo walks out of the building after he finishes the residency test. He didn't care about the result anyway. Eunwoo already planned to order dinner on the way home so when he arrived the food was still warm and he didn't need to wait long. But before he opens the delivery apps, his phone lit up and show Moonbin name, he swipes to accept the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. How was your test?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, just…. why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're finished, right? No more test right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's go celebrate. There are Jinwoo Hyung, Myungjun Hyung, and also Rocky and Sanha,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo let out a deep sigh, goodbye eating alone. “Sure, where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jinwoo and Myungjun personal home. I'll text you the address,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo goes to the address. Strangely it was close to the downtown and busy area. Eunwoo always thought these two would have a more secluded place to stay instead of close to the crowd. Eunwoo parked his car before calling Jinwoo so he could open the door for him. And soon after, here he is, in the room with all of his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations Eunwoo for taking the surgeon test! Woohoo!!” Myungjun is already opening his champagne collection and pouring it into 6 glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much. Though I don't know whether I will pass or not,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanha is wiggling his empty glasses, “Oh come on! if you can't pass then what am I! I will finish my residency next month, please give strength to me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo laughs at Sanha, well Sanha should have been as difficult as the residency time near the end, “Come eat! we order a lot! You must be tired after days of studying for your exam!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo starts to pick up his chopstick and start eating right away. Even after the main dish, Jinwoo pulled out the chocolate cake as their dessert, “Moonbin specifically ordered me to buy this cake for you. He said it's your favorite,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Eunwoo clutching his fork in his chest and looking at Moonbin, “Awh, you remember my favorite cake? Thank you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Eunwoo cuts the cakes and puts on their respective plates, They begin again with their chat, continuing about their stories when they are in high school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eunwoo Hyung. Arent, you feel great. The hospital already hires you as their permanent doctor isn't it? Are you soon begin as their surgeon too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo blinks a few times, trying to digest Minhyuk’s sentences, “That's right? It feels good, you become their permanent doctor. Isn't it hard for that hospital to hire a permanent doctor? And you will have a constant schedule too isn't it?” Now Myungjun adds it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wah Hyung. You are so lucky.  I don't even know if I can continue to that hospital. I don't even know if I can get their recommendation letter too,” Sanha Are putting down his chopstick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not come back to the hospital,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?” “HAH?!” “OH MY GOD!” “YOU WHAT?” “EUNWOO??!” Eunwoo just give tight  smiles as he heard all over voice, “Well,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinwoo seems to control the rooms, “Ok, now tell me why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo takes a deep breath, he thinks he will not explain it before he goes to Cheorwon but here he is. “Well, I will move to cheorwon. I decided to take better care of myself and one of the ways is to move out of Seoul. I took a chance to apply to the province hospital in Cheorwon and got accepted. So yeah, I will move there,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When will you move, Hyung?” Sanha asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, my duty will start early next month. If I pass the test, I will serve as their surgeon. If I didn't pass I will become their doctor as also retake my residency for a year before going for another test,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be hard,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. But I already chose that. I even already put my resignation letter to the hospital,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wow. So you will not go back to the hospital?” Eunwoo shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungjun pours another champagne into their glass, “Now, for the better of Eunwoo lifes,” He lifts his glass and the other soon follows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo doesn't know how he ended up with Moonbin on the balcony. It hasn't been a year since he met the other men but here they are, secluding themself from their friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bin-ah,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Moonbin gazing at cloudless sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About me, that choose to move to Cheorwon instead fight in here,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin sips his beer can, he turns to see Eunwoo, “Well, you know yourself. Is it because of what I tell you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo nods, “Partly. But guess I know there something wrong with me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you come by yourself about moving to Cheorwon or Jeonghan nim suggest it to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo chuckled, “I've met with Jeonghan nim almost what? 6? 7 times? And all he did was mind-blowing. He didn't suggest anything to me. Hell, he didn't say much. But every time he says something I know he means something. I already decided I should move out because Seoul is too stuffy for me. So many things are happening in a matter of seconds and I can't think what is the best path I should take. I want to take better of myself. I want to stops and have seconds to think of my action. I want to recall a moment, why I choose to become a doctor, why I choose to become a general surgeon,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin nods along, “I know you will still do your best there. At least, at Cheorwon you will have time to rest. Not always on rushed and full duty,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I will do practitioner work, I will have weekends off too. I will have time more to study and to rest,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Moonbin puts down his beer, he turns his way of seating and fully looks at Eunwoo, he even makes sure to turn Eunwoo so they look at each other in the eyes, “Eunwoo-ya. Let's get married!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT? The fuck are you speaking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin shrugs, “Let's get married. The two of us,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo blinks for a few moments, trying to proceed, “Bin-ah. We broke up. years and years ago. We are friends right now. Why do you suddenly want to get married to me? You know me. you know the reason our break up ie because of me. But you want to get married to me? Give me a spare, I don't want to get killed by Jinwoo Hyung!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious. Look, you know by yourself that no matter how we run we always back to each other. Let's just get married then!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo tries to take a deep breath. “I will be moving into Cheorwon, it was at least 2 hours by car. It's far. And you are busy as hell, now tell me how many projects did you sign just for next year? Look, we are in Seoul together and we can't even meet often. What if we have a long-distance relationship. It will mess up us more,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. But we can always try to make it work? That's why you moved, to make something work, right? I can always try to lessen my job, Myungjun Hyung will be delighted to have more time with his boyfriend. You also mainly have weekends off, and night off. So we can, if you want obviously,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo looks at his ex-boyfriend, “You want to try to make it work? Something that we should have done probably 10 years ago?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“10 years ago we both are dumb and stupid and egocentric, we both only think about ourselves without understanding others. We want others to understand but don't want to understand them. It's 10 years ago, we changed, people changed. You are changed too, Eunwoo. I know if this didn't work the amount of heartbroken we will encounter will be double or triple or just unbearable, but we never know,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to make it work? With me? The same person who broke your heart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin smiles, “Yes, to the person that broke my heart but can't leave my heart,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he said with the same eye smile like back in the day, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo looked deep into Moonbin eyes, “A year. Let's try to become each other's boyfriends for a year first. If we survive that, let's get married,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin smiles bloomed, “Can I at least get to kiss you?” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo side glance to inside the house where all of their friends pass out, “Keep it secret from them until we are sure, ok?” Moonbin followed the gaze and groaned, “It will be too hard to keep things from Jinwoo Hyung. '' He practically hogs my phone on everyday lives,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo laughs, “Fine but trying first,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbin nods, “So, can I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo didn't answer but he moved forward so he is the one that is kissing his now boyfriend and obviously the other reciprocates and they take turns to kiss each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, don't rent an apartment there,” Moonbin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? If I don't rent, where should I sleep? I don't want to sleep in the hospital dormitory. Not again, please,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll buy a house. I always want to have a house in a suburban area. Cheorwon is a good place. So, you can search for whatever you want, tell me and I'll buy the house. I can use it when I go there too,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunwoo nods, “50/50. I want to pay for the house too. If I will life on there,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll buy a house. You buy things inside? Like whatever you need you to pay. How about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool,” Eunwoo said final. “Wait, why do we discuss house like we really gonna get married,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We're going to get married, Eunwoo. Suck it up!” Moonbin sees Eunwoo deep, “The world is round, no matter how long, how fast, how far you run, you do know we will bound to meet with each other right?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading until the end of the journey....<br/>Both Eunwoo and Moonbin in here is one of process for me too...<br/>And I enjoy writing this so much, and I know, research on medical stuff IS HARD! I don't think I ever make medical fanfic anymore....</p><p>Thank you to everyone who keeps putting kudos and read and re-read this fic. This is not a perfect ending, I know. Their journey still a long way, but I make points as I put 2kids as the title. I will bring more and more great fanfic into Astro and Binwoo tags, I promised. </p><p>Till then, enjoy my on going, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139946">A quarter</a> or enjoy my first chaptered fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489220">The Royals</a> Or read my first Binwoo Series <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920151">Secret relationship</a> </p><p>Or just meet me on <a href="https://twitter.com/annstroau">Twitter</a> I will have poll and announcement there soon, or just talk to me, I'm not biting~</p><p>See you next and keep healty~</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello. I finally decided to post this! so different from the idea that I write on The Royal. As I start new fic, I hope you will enjoy this until the end. </p><p>Don't forget to comment, kudos, subscribe, bookmark, and do it all...</p><p>Meet me on my new <a href="https://twitter.com/annstroau">Twitter</a>, ps: I have an ongoing AU there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>